Try A Little Tenderness
by Revi Karelin
Summary: A Prandy fanfiction If you don't like BL, Yaoi, or whatever else boyxboy is called: Click the blue back button, and don't report this. I do not own the characters, but I did type this story.


It was a cold evening on the planet Aurora, and the Aloha Oe was nestling beneath a withering willow tree. While Meow and QT were out with some friends, Dandy was busy finishing a six pack of beer in the comfort of his ship. As he crumpled a can in his fist, there came a knock at the door. Dandy gave a heavy sigh before looking to see who it was. The face that presented itself before him was Prince, which caused Dandy to groan and return to the couch.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Prince called, knocking again.

"Go away, no one wants to see you." Dandy replied.

"Oh come on, I don't need this crap. I just need some help." he sighed.

"I'm pretty sure the nearest clothing store is a few miles up the road." he said.

"You don't even know what I'm wearing, you idiot." he yelled.

Dandy thought to himself, realizing that he had only seen Prince's face. He didn't think to note the outfit he was wearing. Dandy quickly looked back at the young racer and noticed he wasn't wearing his trademark racing suit. He was wearing a red turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans, it must be cold outside.

"Anyway, can you help me with my ship? The duoshell cracked, but there seems to be another problem I can't find." Prince said.

"Nope, its way too cold to be helping you." Dandy said, opening another beer.

"Please Dandy, I'll do anything!" he pleaded.

The moment he heard Prince vowing he'd do anything for help, an evil smirk curled upon Dandy's lips. He threw on his boots and jacket, then headed outside. He looked at the helpless male beside him, wearing a actor's face.

"Well, I suppose I can help you this once. However, I will have some conditions." he said, buttoning his jacket.

"V-very well, but can we discussed this over a cup of cocoa? I'm freezing, so let's hurry back to my ship." he said, dragging Dandy along.

Once they returned to the kitchen, Prince dropped several marshmallows in Dandy's drink. As they sipped their hot chocolate, Prince sighed and returned to the matter at hand.

"Okay Dandy, now what are your conditions?" Prince asked.

"Hmm, what conditions?" Dandy asked, blushing slightly.

"Don't you remember? I agreed to do anything you asked if you helped fix my ship." Prince sighed, sipping from his cup.

"Oh right, well I might as well see what the damage is. After that, I'll make a decision." Dandy said, walking over to a nearby wall panel.

"Very well." Prince said, glaring at the cuffs in Dandy's pocket.

As Dandy slid beneath the panel, Prince toyed with the hem of his turtleneck. It was getting considerably warm on the ship, and Prince needed to get cool. He quickly threw off his turtleneck and tossed it on the couch. He rushed for a tool box, and left it beside the alien hunter. When Dandy looked up, he saw that Prince was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt beneath the sweater. The heated expression on Prince's face made Dandy swallow dryly. He rushed back beneath the panel, and started working on the problem at hand.

"It looks like something was gnawing at these wires. Either that or their just fraying away." Dandy said, patching up the duoshell.

"I see, thank you Dandy." Prince smiled, sitting on the arm of the couch.

Once Dandy finished working on the Duoshell, he continued working on the rest of the ship's quirks. Meanwhile, Prince felt rather restless. He hurried to the kitchen for a drink, a bottle of wine. It was a special wine, only made exclusively on Planet Aurora. This particular wine was used as an aphrodisiac, and a very potent one at that. As Prince gulped down a glass, Dandy slid from beneath the panel.

"Alright, everything's fixed. You should be flying high in the morning." Dandy said, wiping his hands.

"Uh huh." Prince said, holding his head in his palm.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" Dandy asked, moving in close.

"What do you mean, and stop spinning so much." Prince hissed.

The dazed expression along with the wide blush proved that Dandy's assumption was correct, Prince was completely wasted. Dandy couldn't believe his eyes, but he had seen stranger things. He took a few steps back as Prince rose to his feet, then watched as the young race dropped to the floor. As Prince groaned and cried, Dandy gathered him up and rushed him to bed.

"There, now stop crying." Dandy said.

Prince sniffled slightly, then began rolling around on his bed. As he giggled like a child, Dandy took a seat on the edge of the bed. He began thinking of what to do, he knew he couldn'nt leave Prince like this by himself. However, he also knew that he wasn't in the mood for babysitting. While he was deep in thought, Dandy noticed that someone's silky, cream colored legs were resting on his shoulders.

"Prince, what are you doing?" Dandy asked.

"Well, I remember a certain spaceman sneaking in my special box. Did you find something you like?" Prince asked.

Just as Dandy was about to answer, Prince slammed his head back into the bed. He giggled, as Dandy leaped up and tackled him onto his stomach. As mad as he was, Dandy knew better than to fight a drunk man with strong legs. The last thing he needed was to have his jaw knocked out of place. As he wrestled with Prince on his bed, he didn't noticed the blood rush towards his lower half. Suddenly, there came a quiet gasp from the man beneath him.

"What the hell was that?" Dandy asked.

"Dandy . . .wait don't . . .stop moving . . .ah!" Prince cried.

The flustered expression on Dandy's face was priceless, but Prince didn't notice. He was busy trying to see what was rubbing against him, and he figured it was something foreign. He quickly flipped Dandy onto his back and found that the alien hunter was pitching a fine tent in his pants. Dandy looked at the large bulge in his pants, then looked at Prince who was lost in his own world. The younger male licked his lips as he crawled towards the other. Dandy started to back up, but ended up falling off the bed.

"Son of . . .gaahh!" Dandy cried, holding his head.

"Are you okay?" Prince asked.

"Do I have to ans . . .wahh." Dandy gasped.

The alien hunter looked down to see that Prince was busying unbuckling his pants, which made Dandy freak out. He yanked at Prince's hair in order to stop him, but that didn't help much. Prince pulled down his pants and boxers, then proceeded to gaze at the beast before him. Dandy blushed heavily as Prince admired it, for some reason it was really embarrassing.

"Dear God, is that even normal size?" Prince asked, toying with it slightly.

"Of course it is, that an entire foot of Dandy." Dandy replied, calming his breathing.

"What is your evaluation of normal?" Prince asked.

"Shut up and stay put." Dandy sighed.

As Dandy threw Prince onto the bed, he rummaged for a bottle of lube. However, Prince found it before he did. The alien hunter was prepared to ask where it had appeared from, but the embarrassed expression on Prince's face silenced him.

"I usually keep it under my pillow. . .for various reasons." he said.

Dandy poured a generous portion on several fingers before circling one around the ring of muscle. Prince gripped the pillow with all his might as he felt Dandy press into him. As his finger pressed inside, Prince felt warm tears stream down his face. No matter how often he masturbated back there, it still hurt when someone else pressed inside.

"Are you okay?" Dandy asked.

"It hurts. . .but I'm fine." Prince panted.

"Just suck it up until I find. . . " Dandy sighed.

Suddenly, there came a loud scream from the young man below him. Dandy smiled as he watched Prince writhe in ecstacy while his prostate was being stimulated. The victorious expression Dandy wore as he watched Prince ripped the pillow into pieces. The unforetold strength of the young racer frightened Dandy slightly. When Dandy saw that expression on the smaller males face, he felt his lower half jerk and throb in lust. Dandy quickly lathered the lubricant on his cock, then he positioned himself at Prince's entrance. The hesitant expression on Prince's face caused Dandy to stop, he may not like Prince. However, he didn't want to hurt him. Prince took a deep breath, then pulled Dandy in closer. Once his cock pierced through the muscle, Prince clawed at his back and cried out. Dandy looked down to see if he was alright, but Prince was smiling.

"Ah . . .so good." Prince shuddered.

"Damn, you're tight." Dandy panted.

As Dandy started thrusting at a slow pace, he couldn't figure out what it was that made Prince cry out like that. He continued his pace until he saw that Prince said it was okay to go faster, then watched as the young racer gripped his back. It was amazing, it was like Prince's body was lost in a state of euphoria. As Dandy slowly increased his pace, Prince scratched at his back and pouted.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"Hurry the hell up, you move like an old man." he hissed.

"Oh that does it!" he groaned, ramming deep inside.

Once Dandy began ramming into Prince's body, he enjoyed the pants and moans leaving Prince's parted lips. He angled himself just right in order to hit that spot from earlier, and Prince clawed at his back while screaming his name.

"Dandy, Dandy! Fuck! Dandy, hurry!" Prince pleaded.

"What's the matter? Giving up already?" Dandy asked, stopping his movement.

"Oh god! No, don't stop! Dandy. . .aaaahh!" he cried in frustration.

"Tell me you want it." he whispered.

"What. . .in the hell?" he hissed.

"I want to hear, the mighty Prince, beg to have his ass pounded by me." he smiled.

"Fucking bastard. . .aahh!" he cried, as Dandy jerked his cock.

"Come on, I want to hear it." he said.

When Dandy turned to look at the other male, he couldn't believe his eyes. Prince was lying on the bed with his legs spread wide, jerking himself off while he played with himself. If anyone had seen Prince like this, they'd be ready to die.

"Hurry Dandy, fuck me!" Prince pleaded, tears welling in his eyes.

It was the closest he could get. With those words, Dandy began pistoning inot Prince's body. The young racer screamed towards the heavens as drool ran down his cheek. With their climax rushing towards them, Dandy lifted Prince into his lap wearing a sinister grin on his face. Before Prince could ask him what he was doing, Dandy began to plunge deep into Prince's wet cavern.

"Aaah! Too deep. . .Dandy!" Prince screamed.

"Fuck. . .I'm gonna cum." Dandy panted.

"No wait. . .no inside! Dandy, don't do it inside!" Prince said, clawing at his back.

It was too late, Dandy had long since left his body. His mind was a blur, all he could think about was the quivering muscles devouring his cock. Prince was screaming with a face filled with lust, and soon it became too much. In a matter of minutes, Dandy came hard in Prince's ass. As he filled the racer to the brim, Prince shuddered as he screamed Dandy's name. After coming down from their orgasmic high, Prince collapsed on Dandy's chest heaving his pants.

"That was fucking intense." Dandy said.

"It was. . .amazing." Prince smiled, stealing a kiss.

As Prince sat up, he felt Dandy pull out of him. The white liquid slowly dripped out from inside him, which caused Dandy to blush. Just as he was about to apologize, Prince smiled warmly.

"You know, you can stay the night. I mean, its rather cold outside. Besides you did fix my ship. . .the least I can do is return the favor." he said, in a sultry tone.

"This guy is going to be the death of me." Dandy said to himself, blushing deeply.


End file.
